


Nature vs Nurture

by baechuyeba



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, mamamoo aparece em tudo, marquei só os mais importantes, os outros aparecem só no finalzinho, tem mais personagem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baechuyeba/pseuds/baechuyeba
Summary: "Yongsun viu, hipnotizada, um traço de sangue que descia lentamente de uma mordida no pescoço branco da garota contra a parede. Sua mão apertou ainda mais o cabo da adaga mas ela a manteve escondida, torcendo para surpreender a empusa.Mas foi ela que foi surpreendida. A empusa, com seus cabelos cinzas caindo pelos ombros, se afastou da menor e a olhou nos olhos. Disse algumas palavras em voz baixa, que Yongsun não podia inteiramente ouvir mas que achava que havia soado como um pedido de desculpas, e depois a garota menor andou para longe, em direção à Yongsun e, depois, foi para o bar.Yongsun observou, sem acreditar, a garota ir embora. Ela não estava correndo, então seria fácil para a empusa tomá-la de volta. Até se ela estivesse correndo seria fácil para a empusa impedi-la de fugir. Mas é esse o ponto: ela não estava fugindo. A empusa estava deixando-a ir."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eu só sei escrever loucura  
> pfvr falem alguma coisa

Yongsun andava pela rua à procura do carro. Ela não poderia voltar para o centro de treinamento agora, já que Wheein ainda estava no bar, mas ela não aguentava mais aquele ambiente e suas emoções conflitantes, então resolveu esperar no carro.

Ela estava realmente feliz por Wheein, obviamente. Seu coração estava cheio de orgulho e ansiedade por ver a amiga fazer o rito de passagem, mas ela não podia negar que também estava com um pouco de inveja. Era quatro anos mais velha que Wheein: isso significava quatro anos a mais de treinamento, e ainda assim sua amiga se “formou” antes dela. Yongsun sabia que não era tão boa quanto Wheein (ou qualquer outra caçadora formada) no arco e flecha, mas  _ sabia  _ que era melhor que quase todas na adaga. O único problema era que isso não importava para a general. O principal era o arco e flecha, a adaga era apenas uma segunda opção, então todos deveriam dominar a arqueria em primeiro lugar.

Wheein era ótima, realmente. Por isso se formou tão cedo. Ela já havia ajudado Yongsun tanto quanto podia, e Yongsun não era  _ ruim _ , ela só ainda não era boa o bastante para se formar. E isso a frustrava profundamente.

Ver Wheein fazer o rito de passagem, vê-la construir seu próprio arco e sua primeira flecha e depois dispará-la… foi incrível. Não podia assistir à cerimônia da tatuagem, mas havia visto o formato de lua no pulso da amiga depois e havia amado. Era a primeira amiga próxima que se formava, então ela sentia que era ainda mais especial, mas o sentimento de inveja estava presente durante toda a cerimônia. Ela não conseguia aceitar que o fato de ela ser ótima na adaga, uma das melhores das últimas gerações de caçadoras, não valia o bastante para ela se formar.

Por isso, ela não aguentava mais ficar no bar e ouvir todo mundo congratulando Wheein. Ela ficou lá por bastante tempo para demonstrar apoio à amiga, mas nem álcool podia tomar para ajudar, já que era a motorista da vez. Então simplesmente não aguentou. Falou para Wheein que estava cansada e iria esperá-la no carro, mas fez questão de dizer para ela aproveitar o quanto quisesse. Era o dia mais importante da vida dela, Yongsun não atrapalharia.

Logo que ela avistou o carro prata na esquina, ela apressou o passo, querendo o quentinho de um ambiente fechado. Porém, um som baixo vindo do beco ao lado do bar a fez parar. Ela provavelmente deveria ter ignorado, dado que é um  _ bar _ e um gemido não deveria ser algo alarmante. Mas ela sabia, de algum jeito, que aquele gemido não era um bom gemido. Era um gemido de dor.

Voltando alguns passos até o beco, tentando ser silenciosa, ela levou sua mão direita à adaga escondida dentro do casaco. Obviamente, não dava para ficar carregando um arco e uma aljava de flechas enquanto não estavam no campo de treinamento, então todas as caçadoras levavam adagas escondidas em suas roupas caso encontrassem alguma empusa por acaso. Claro que isso normalmente não acontecia, quase nunca na verdade, mas a general não permitiria um despreparo caso acontecesse.

Parando logo antes do beco, observou do canto da parede, mantendo a maior parte do seu corpo escondida. A uns cinco metros da entrada do beco, numa parte escura mas que ainda era possível enxergar, Yongsun viu duas garotas se agarrando. Ou quase isso: a garota que estava com as costas contra a parede não parecia estar fazendo muita coisa. Seus braços caíam, flácidos, nos lados de seu corpo. A outra garota tinha seu rosto enterrado no pescoço da menor, enquanto mantinha suas mãos segurando a cintura da outra e, aparentemente, sustentando-a. O cabelo cinza comprido da mais alta caía como uma cortina, impedindo Yongsun de ver o que ela estava fazendo. Pelo olhar de dor da outra garota, porém, Yongsun conseguia perceber que não era algo muito gentil. Não parecia brusco, mas também não parecia agradável.

Sua mão direita agarrou o cabo da adaga, mas não tirou de dentro do casaco. Não tinha certeza se  _ era _ uma empusa, apesar de acreditar que sim. Ainda assim, ela nunca havia encontrado uma delas, muito menos sozinha. Não sabia se o certo a fazer agora era procurar as outras trainees no bar, se deveria ligar para a general ou se deveria agir antes de deixar a empusa fugir. Deu um passo silencioso à frente, tanto em direção ao bar quanto em direção à empusa, decidindo que não iria deixá-la fugir mas que iria chamar as outras se conseguisse.

Não teve tempo de ir até o bar. Poucos segundos depois de ela dar o primeiro passo, a garota de cabelo cinza levantou seu rosto para longe do pescoço da outra e passou a parte de trás de uma das mãos nos lábios. Yongsun viu, hipnotizada, um traço de sangue que descia lentamente de uma mordida no pescoço branco da garota contra a parede. Sua mão apertou ainda mais o cabo da adaga mas ela a manteve escondida, torcendo para surpreender a empusa. 

Mas foi ela que foi surpreendida. A empusa, com seus cabelos cinzas caindo pelos ombros, se afastou da menor e a olhou nos olhos. Disse algumas palavras em voz baixa, que Yongsun não podia inteiramente ouvir mas que achava que havia soado como um pedido de desculpas, e depois a garota menor andou para longe, em direção à Yongsun e, depois, foi para o bar.

Yongsun observou, sem acreditar, a garota ir embora. Ela não estava correndo, então seria fácil para a empusa tomá-la de volta. Até se ela  _ estivesse _ correndo seria fácil para a empusa impedi-la de fugir. Mas é esse o ponto: ela não estava fugindo. A empusa estava deixando-a ir.

Yongsun retornou o olhar para a garota de cabelos cinzas. Ela agora a encarava, com aqueles olhos escuros que eram apenas mentirosos. Yongsun sabia, como toda caçadora havia aprendido, que empusai tinham uma forma natural: as suas íris eram de um vermelho vivo e seus cabelos, apesar de variarem no tom, eram sempre entre laranja e vermelho, com chamas os envolvendo. Contudo, Hécate, sua criadora, queria que elas fossem capaz de seduzir homens e torná-los escravos. Assim, ela lhes deu a habilidade de esconder essas características incomuns, tornando seus olhos e cabelos de qualquer cor que desejassem, e apagando as chamas.

Era algo que era ensinado para Yongsun, e para todas as gerações de caçadoras, desde pequenas: empusai foram criadas a fim de subjugar os homens. Eram demônios, criaturas que foram feitas para seduzir e, além de tudo, matavam para lhes tomarem o sangue e, assim, ficarem vivas por meio de vidas inocentes. Apolo, numa tentativa de proteger os homens, havia criado as caçadoras: apenas mulheres, para que pudessem resistir aos encantos das empusai, que eram mais comumente do sexo feminino. Sendo Apolo o deus do sol, as empusai se sentiam mais fracas quando estavam sob o seu símbolo, enquanto as caçadoras ficavam mais fortes. 

Todas as informações regularmente repetidas nos treinamentos invadiram a mente de Yongsun, enquanto ela olhava aqueles olhos castanhos e apertava o cabo da sua adaga. Lembrava-se de todos os movimentos ensinados, todos os modos de atingir partes importantes para enfraquecer as empusai e, depois, dar o golpe fatal no coração. Porém, enquanto todos os seus anos de treinamento passavam como um filme em sua mente, uma pergunta permanecia ao fundo:  _ por que ela não havia matado aquela garota? _

Enquanto isso, Byul estava intrigada. Inicialmente, ela havia achado que era apenas uma garota qualquer observando-as, mas, agora que estava de frente para ela, conseguia ver a tatuagem em forma de sol no seu pulso esquerdo. Ela sabia que deveria fugir, afinal, aquela garota era uma  _ caçadora _ , mas não conseguia se mover. A outra mão da garota estava enterrada em seu casaco, provavelmente pegando alguma arma, então Byul não conseguia ver se havia a segunda tatuagem, a de lua, que garantiria que a garota à sua frente era uma caçadora formada.

Byul não sabia o que fazer. Nunca havia encontrado uma caçadora antes, normalmente ela era discreta demais para perceberem que ela estava se alimentando dos moradores da região. Agora, estava com medo de como sairia dali: ou não sairia, ou teria que deixar a caçadora no mínimo inconsciente. E teria que pegar Hyejin e ir embora imediatamente. Não poderiam ficar nessa cidade, nem mesmo nesse estado. Hora de mais uma mudança.

Porém, a caçadora não estava se movendo. Estavam se encarando há provavelmente um minuto sem ninguém mover um músculo. Isso a fez imaginar que a caçadora não havia se formado ainda. Caso contrário, provavelmente Byul já estaria morta com uma adaga em seu coração.

Sua mão tremia ligeiramente, com medo do que teria que fazer para sair dali viva, mas também um pouco por causa da recente alimentação. Seu corpo estava cheio de energia e isso lhe dava uma vantagem para lutar, ainda mais com uma caçadora novata. Isso lhe deu confiança o bastante para dar um passo à frente, mesmo achando arriscado.

Isso lhe rendeu uma reação da caçadora: com uma agilidade que Byul achava que só empusai tinham, a garota retirou uma adaga do casaco e a segurou com força, colocando-a à frente do seu corpo, numa espécie de alerta para manter Byul afastada. Como havia imaginado, não havia uma tatuagem no pulso direito da garota. Byul quase suspirou aliviada, mas conseguiu se controlar.

Mais alguns segundos se olhando. Yongsun não sabia o que fazer. Ela não queria atacar, não estava confiante o bastante para achar que não morreria com o pescoço estraçalhado. Mas também não iria deixar a empusa fugir. Secretamente, Yongsun só torcia para alguma outra trainee sair do bar e vir em direção ao beco.

Mas havia algo a mais: Yongsun não conseguia esquecer o fato de que a empusa havia deixado sua presa ir embora. E que a presa era uma  _ mulher _ . Sempre fora ensinada que empusai foram criadas para seduzir  _ homens _ , então era estranho ver algo tão diferente do esperado.

Pensou que poderia ganhar tempo lhe perguntando sobre a mulher. Apenas um pouco de tempo, até alguma trainee, talvez até Wheein, sair do bar. Claro, essa era a justificativa oficial, mas, na verdade, Yongsun só estava morrendo de curiosidade.

“Por que você seduziu uma mulher?”, disse, antes de perder a coragem. Sua voz estava forte e confiante, muito diferente de como se sentia.

A mulher à sua frente primeiro pareceu surpresa, provavelmente por Yongsun ter falado ao invés de atacado, e depois abriu um sorriso pequeno. Yongsun viu aquele sorriso e achou estranho como ele era bonito. Logo ignorou o pensamento, afinal, aquela criatura foi feita para seduzir. Era esperado que fosse bonita.

“O que você quer dizer?” foi a resposta. Byul _ sabia  _ o que Yongsun queria dizer, mas ela achou divertida a pergunta. Provavelmente seria ainda mais divertido vê-la tentar se explicar.

Yongsun sentiu suas sobrancelhas se juntarem automaticamente. “Bem, a sua… espécie foi criada para seduzir homens. Por que você estava com uma mulher então?”, ela disse, como se fosse algo simples.

“Então eu só posso tomar sangue de homens?”, Byul disse, rindo baixinho ao final. Era claro para ela que não havia sentido nenhum naquilo. Se as caçadoras ainda pensavam que as empusai só seduziam homens, elas estavam  _ muito  _ desinformadas. 

Yongsun enrijeceu com a resposta. Primeiro, ela se sentiu ridícula fazendo uma pergunta daquelas. Apesar de o objetivo original da criação das empusai ser seduzir homens e torná-los escravos, deveria ser óbvio que, depois de milhares de anos, isso ainda não precisava ser necessariamente verdade. E por que não ter empusai seduzindo mulheres? O foco ali não deveria ser o sexo da vítima, e sim o fato de ela ser uma  _ vítima.  _ Segundo, ela havia falado sobre beber sangue como se fosse algo corriqueiro e comum. Bem, para ela deveria ser.

A mão de Yongsun agarrou ainda mais forte o cabo de sua adaga, se é que isso era possível. Ela melhorou sua pose, preparando-se para um ataque da criatura que a encarava. Ela também tinha que se forçar a pensar na mulher à sua frente como uma  _ criatura _ , um  _ demônio _ , e não como uma das mulheres mais lindas que ela já havia visto.

“Por que você a deixou ir?”, Yongsun disse, em um tom mais grosso e direto. Viu o sorriso que antes estava nos lábios de Byul diminuir até se apagar. Ela havia sentido o desprezo na voz de Yongsun.

Byul suspirou. Era outra pergunta que mostrava o nível de desinformação das caçadoras. Ficava óbvio porque ainda era perseguida: elas não sabiam, ou não se importavam, que havia empusai que não matavam. “Eu não mato. Muitas empusai hoje em dia não matam. Só nos alimentamos porque é o único jeito de sobrevivermos”, disse, encarando Yongsun. Ela torcia para que isso valesse de algo, para que conseguisse mostrar a uma trainee de que nem todas as empusai são os monstros que lhes é ensinado que são.

O olhar de choque no rosto da caçadora era tão explícito para Byul que ela teve que segurar o riso. Yongsun tentou disfarçar a expressão, mas era difícil. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que havia empusai que não matassem. Quando Byul deixou sua vítima ir embora, Yongsun havia pensado se não era, talvez, só uma animação pela caçada. Deixá-la ir, depois a atacar de novo e, enfim, matá-la. Era estranho descobrir que os seres que caçava por matavam inocentes não necessariamente matavam.

Yongsun não respondeu. Ainda tentava processar a nova informação.

“Então? Eu posso ir embora ou você vai tentar me matar com isso aí?”, Byul falou, apontando com o queixo para a adaga ainda erguida na frente do corpo da menor. Estava com medo de estar incitando uma luta, mas realmente não aguentava mais o suspense.

Byul observou atentamente a outra garota. O seu cabelo castanho fazia uma pequena sombra sobre o seu rosto, mas Byul conseguiu ver uma batalha interna acontecendo. Depois de alguns demorados segundos, ela viu a mão com a adaga abaixar, indo em direção ao casaco e depois saindo vazia. O sorriso de alívio que Byul deu em resposta foi a última comunicação entre elas. Com uma rapidez característica da sua espécie, Byul atravessou o resto do beco e saiu dele, passando perto da outra garota e torcendo para ela não mudar de ideia e decidir atacá-la.

Antes de poder se afastar muito, Byul conseguiu ouvir Yongsun soltando um suspiro de alívio que combinava com o seu.


	2. Chapter 2

Yongsun estava preparando-se para o treino, enquanto Wheein estava sentada na sua própria cama, que ficava ao lado da de Yongsun. A mais nova falava como a noite anterior havia sido divertida, apesar de agora estar com uma ressaca forte. Yongsun não prestava muita atenção no relato de quantas bebidas Wheein havia tomado - estava focada em olhar ao redor do dormitório, esperando as outras trainees irem treinar, para poder falar com a amiga sobre o encontro com a empusa da noite passada.

Quando finalmente a última trainee saiu, Yongsun sentou na sua cama, de frente para Wheein. Apoiou seu arco no colo, apertando-o com força, nervosa pelo que ia dizer. Wheein provavelmente percebeu a ansiedade da amiga, porque parou logo de falar.

Yongsun ergueu os olhos, encarando sua amiga. Não sabia se devia falar abertamente sobre o encontro com a empusa. Se falasse para Wheein, com certeza teria que reportar para a general. Contar para a caçadora de maior ranking que havia deixado uma empusa fugir, sem nem lutar, e ainda não ter reportado imediatamente… ela basicamente estaria aniquilando qualquer chance de se formar nos próximos anos. Poderia tentar mentir e dizer que lutou, mas ninguém acreditaria que ela havia conseguido sair de uma luta com uma empusa viva, ainda mais sem nenhum ferimento.

Todas as caçadoras acreditavam que empusai matavam sem remorso. Yongsun também acreditava, até ontem.

Decidindo como iria conduzir a conversa, Yongsun abaixou os olhos para seu arco e começou a mexer, nervosa, na corda. “Wheein, você acha que é possível que exista empusai que não matem?”, falou em voz baixa. Logo ergueu o olhar para o rosto da amiga, que estava ligeiramente confuso. “É possível que só se alimentem e depois deixem a pessoa viva?”, completou. 

Wheein não estava surpresa com a conversa, só estava confusa com a pergunta. Ela e Yongsun já haviam conversado diversas vezes sobre a função das caçadoras: ambas concordavam que não  _ gostavam _ da ideia de matar, mas fariam. Acreditavam estar fazendo o certo. Então, Wheein não achava estranho que Yongsun pensasse sobre essas questões, mas ainda não conseguia entender da onde a amiga havia tirado a ideia de que empusai não matavam.

“Yongsun, é a natureza delas. Nem sei se é possível elas viverem sem matar, nenhuma das histórias que nos ensinam falam sobre essa possibilidade”, Wheein respondeu, com um dar de ombros.

“Mas e se for possível? Deve haver algumas delas que não gostem de matar, não? Nós não gostamos”, Yongsun insistiu, inclinando-se para frente e apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. Wheein observou o movimento, achando a amiga um pouco engajada demais na questão.

“Nós somos humanas. Elas são demônios. É simples assim, Yongsun”, Wheein disse, mais dura do que antes. Entendia o fato da Yongsun não gostar de matar, mas não queria incentivar a dúvida da natureza daquelas criaturas.  _ Se Yongsun pensar nisso quando encontrar uma empusa, ela vai estar morta antes de conseguir completar o pensamento,  _ pensou.  _ No nosso trabalho, não se pode hesitar. _

Yongsun, percebendo que a amiga não estava aceitando bem a questão, resolveu passar para o próximo tópico. “E quanto ao sexo das vítimas? Você já ouviu falar sobre alguma empusa seduzindo mulheres?”, disse, tentando parecer interessada apenas na questão prática disso, e não na parte sexual.

Wheein percebeu o interesse real de Yongsun, mas ignorou. Sabendo que o clima agora estava mais leve, levantou-se, indo atrás da sua adaga, para irem treinar, enquanto respondia. “Acho que é possível. Mas não acho que faz diferença”, disse, abaixando-se para pegar a adaga na gaveta do criado-mudo. Olhando pra Yongsun, acrescentou: “E se você está preocupada com o fato de as caçadoras serem mulheres, relaxe. Nós estamos acima disso, você sabe”, sorriu ao final, passando confiança para a amiga.

Yongsun, porém, não acreditava muito naquilo. Lembrou-se do sorriso da empusa, lembrou-se de como era bonito e como lhe havia feito sentir um frio na barriga.  _ Eu definitivamente não estou acima disso. _

Satisfeita por ter conversado sobre o que estava lhe perturbando - ou pelo menos parte disso -, Yongsun acompanhou Wheein para fora do dormitório e em direção à área de treinamento. Durante a caminhada, aproveitou para perguntar sobre a primeira missão da amiga, que lhe seria designada dali dois dias.

“Não quero ficar muito animada”, disse a mais baixa. “Provavelmente vão me mandar investigar um lugar qualquer, sem nenhuma chance de ter empusai. Todas as formadas tiveram missões assim no começo.” Mesmo querendo soar desinteressada, Wheein dava pulinhos enquanto andava, entregando sua animação. “Além disso, a general está me pressionando para sair do dormitório. Acho que ela queria que eu tivesse saído ontem mesmo, depois da cerimônia”, disse, rindo. A general sempre queria trazer novas trainees, mas o centro de treinamento já estava lotado. 

Logo as amigas se separaram, Wheein indo para a área de treino com adaga e Yongsun indo para a área de arco e flecha. Yongsun tentava focar na sua parte fraca, mas ainda treinava adaga mais do que precisava. Era mais pelo gosto do que por precisar melhorar.

Enquanto esperava um dos alvos vagar, ela viu um garoto ao longe, também treinando arco e flecha. Ele estava usando um alvo das caçadoras, mas estava afastado da área comum. Yongsun não sabia quem era, mas não deveria ser difícil descobrir, afinal, nem deveria haver garotos ali.

Logo que um alvo vagou, ela se posicionou e tentou focar-se. Quando estava descansada, focada e calma, ela ia bem no arco: já teve vez de acertar três vezes seguidas no 10. A questão é quando não estava calma: nas competições entre trainees, que ocorriam uma vez por mês, ela sempre ia mal, a ponto de ser desclassificada logo na primeira disputa. Ela era uma das mais velhas trainees de lá, mas não conseguia controlar seus nervos na hora de disparar as flechas.

Ela tentava pensar no que a fazia ficar calma com a adaga, mas isso nunca deu certo. Com a adaga, ela tinha confiança dos seus movimentos, e  _ sabia _ que era uma das melhores. Foi um processo natural: ela foi bem uma vez, foi elogiada, e a cada vez ela foi melhorando. A confiança de lhe terem dito que era boa provavelmente a fez ainda mais animada para melhorar. 

Com o arco e flecha, era completamente o contrário. Toda vez que era posta à prova, sabia que todos prestariam atenção. Sabia que todos já esperavam que ela fosse mal, porque ela sempre ia. E isso só piorava sua concentração, deixava-a fraca e a faziam errar repetidamente. Agora, treinando sozinha, cada uma ao seu redor focada em seus próprio treino, ela até que ia bem: sua menor pontuação no treino daquele dia foi 7.

Depois de um tempo, com o braço já doendo de tantas flechas disparadas, resolveu ir treinar um pouco de adaga para se animar. Wheein já havia ido embora, mas Yongsun viu o menino de mais cedo num canto, de novo afastado, treinando movimentos sozinhos. Chegando mais perto, ela observou o garoto.

Apesar de estar treinando sozinho, ela podia ver que ele era bom. Seus movimentos eram precisos, certeiros, sabendo exatamente onde deveria acertar o oponente. Ele também segurava sua adaga com uma confiança que Yongsun havia visto em poucas pessoas - e que ela sabia que também tinha.

Chegando mais perto, ela viu quando o menino percebeu sua presença. Parando o ataque ao ar no meio do movimento, ele abaixou a adaga e depois cruzou seus braços. Seu olhar para Yongsun não era convidativo, mas ela sentia que ele não se importaria com um pouco de companhia.

“Eu estou sem parceiro também”, Yongsun disse, um pouco alto para ele ouvir. Ela fez questão de colocar a palavra no masculino, tentando fazê-lo se sentir incluído.

Ele continuou apenas a olhando, como se não compreendesse o que ela queria dizer. Ela sentiu um sorriso se abrir em seus lábios. “Quer treinar comigo?”, disse, levantando sua própria adaga para indicar sobre o que estava falando, como se ele não soubesse.

Ele pareceu surpreso, mas logo seu rosto ficou impassível de novo. Indicando para ela se aproximar, o garoto descruzou os braços e se preparou para a luta.

\---

 

Yongsun devia admitir que ele era um dos melhores oponentes que ela já havia tido. Ela já havia lutado com algumas formadas antes e ele era até melhor que algumas delas. Os movimentos precisos que ela havia visto antes continuavam fortes e eficientes, quase ferindo-a diversas vezes. Eles não disseram nenhuma palavra durante os longos minutos da luta, mas de vez em quando um deles sorria e fazia um sinal com a cabeça, como se estivesse dando parabéns por um ataque ou defesa bem feito.

Ao final da luta, quando Yongsun finalmente conseguiu encostar com a adaga em seu peito (que era considerado o ponto vencedor, dado que eles estavam treinando para lutar contra empusai), ambos sorriram um para o outro, obviamente cansados. O garoto, agora muito mais caloroso do que antes, esticou sua mão para ela.

“Eu sou Jin”, ele disse, enquanto apertava sua mão. “Você é a Yongsun, não é?”

Ela sorriu meio envergonhada. Não era difícil saber os nomes das trainees, não eram tantas assim, mas ela sabia que tinha destaque. Gostava de pensar que era pelo bom desempenho na adaga, e não pelo mau no arco e flecha.

Depois de confirmar, Jin abriu um sorriso ainda maior. “Sempre quis lutar contra você. Você é realmente muito boa”, disse, fazendo o sorriso de Yongsun se abrir ainda mais e um rubor tomar conta de suas bochechas. Ela murmurou um agradecimento baixo e eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao dormitório. Yongsun estava desesperada para um banho, depois de todo o suor devido à luta.

Enquanto andavam, ela olhou de lado para Jin, pensando se poderia perguntar o que queria sem parecer rude. Decidiu tentar, afinal de contas, era quase como um elefante no quarto. “Então… você não é mulher”, ela disse, parecendo meio desajeitada. Recebeu um riso alto de Jin, que contrastava muito com a carranca que ela primeiro tinha recebido, antes da luta.

“Obrigado por notar”, ele riu de novo. “Não. Não sou caçador também, obviamente”, disse, levantando seu pulso esquerdo e mostrando que ele estava totalmente branco, sem nenhuma tatuagem. Yongsun olhou-o, esperando o resto da explicação. Antes de continuar, Jin suspirou. “Eu quero ser. Um caçador, digo. Mas mam-, hm, a general não deixa”, ele disse, com um pigarro ao final. “Ela diz que as caçadoras devem manter-se na tradição de todas mulheres, apesar de eu insistir. E ela sabe que eu não vou ser seduzido por nenhuma mulher, empusa ou não”, ele riu de novo, mais baixo, como se fosse uma piada interna. “Mas ela ainda não quer me deixar ser um caçador oficial. Então, por enquanto, eu só treino aqui e faço missões por conta própria”, ele abaixou a voz no final, dando uma piscadela para Yongsun, que exibia uma expressão assustada.

Nunca havia pensado em caçadoras (ou um não caçador, no caso) fazendo missões antes de se graduar. O processo de formação das caçadoras era claramente feito para a própria proteção delas, permitindo que só as melhores fossem para o mundo real combater as empusai. Yongsun nunca tivera vontade de caçar ninguém, muito menos sem a permissão da general. Ela deu um olhar preocupado para o garoto, mas pensou que ele não deveria querer receber uma lição de moral, então permaneceu quieta.

Eles se separaram logo que ela chegou no dormitório, e Jin seguiu pelo corredor para a saída do centro de treinamento. Como não era um caçador, não morava lá. Yongsun o observou indo embora e se sentiu mal pelo garoto, mas logo afastou o pensamento e foi tomar seu banho.

 

\---

 

O dia de Byul não foi muito divertido, como sempre. Por causa da fraqueza que o sol causava nas empusai, ela e Hyejin normalmente passavam o dia inteiro dentro do apartamento delas. As poucas janelas espalhadas pelos cômodos tinham vidro escuros para dificultar mais ainda a entrada de luz natural.

Então, Byul ficou o dia todo vagando entre a sala e a cozinha. Hyejin estava trancada no seu quarto, provavelmente num tédio similar ao de Byul, mas estava estressada com a amiga, então elas permaneceram em cômodos separados.

O motivo da briga era ridículo, como sempre era entre as duas: Hyejin, que atualmente estava usando cabelos curtos escuros, insistia que queria usar sua cor natural, um laranja vivo. Byul não permitia, dizendo que ela deveria ser mais discreta; já estavam morando lá há quase três meses, não podiam se descuidar e atrair a atenção de caçadoras, ou logo teriam que se mudar. Por ser a mais velha e, então, responsável por Hyejin, sua palavra era final. 

A mais nova, por nunca ter visto nenhuma caçadora, reclamava dizendo que provavelmente nem havia um centro de treinamento por perto. Ela, uma vez ou outra, ainda se atrevia a dizer que achava que nem havia tantas caçadoras mais no mundo. Porém, ela e Byul às vezes recebiam notícias de famílias conhecidas que sofreram ataques de caçadoras, o que sempre deixava Hyejin sem afirmar aquilo por meses.

Byul, já cansada dos chiliques supérfluos da amiga, contou que havia encontrado uma caçadora na noite anterior. Claramente Hyejin não teve a melhor reação: primeiro, não acreditou que havia sido uma caçadora de verdade, afinal, “Byul ainda estava viva”, havia dito. Depois que Byul lhe falou sobre a tatuagem no pulso e as perguntas, Hyejin ficou dividida entre medo e raiva da amiga por não ter lhe contado antes. Mesmo assim, ambas decidiram permanecer no apartamento, pelo menos até encontrar um com mais calma. Byul acreditava que a caçadora, por ter lhe deixado fugir, não iria contar para suas superioras sobre o encontro delas. Hyejin havia concordado pois internamente queria um pouco de  _ excitação _ , algo animado na vida delas. Todo dia era a mesma história: passar o dia trancada no apartamento e sair à noite para se alimentar. Byul não a deixava nem se divertir com quem ela se alimentava.

Então, como outro dia qualquer, Byul só alternou entre comer alguns salgadinhos (empusai conseguiam digerir comida humana, apenas não poderiam viver dela), ver um pouco de TV, dormir e procurar apartamentos na internet.  _ Um tédio. _

Quando o sol se pôs, Byul levantou-se para tomar um banho e se preparar para ir se alimentar. Em poucos minutos já estava pronta, dada a fome que sentia.

Quando voltou para a sala, Hyejin estava parada perto da porta, mexendo no celular. Estava esperando Byul, como sempre fazia, mesmo quando brigadas. Cada uma deu um sorriso pequeno para a outra, que servia como desculpas. Elas já haviam passado da fase de ter todo um momento sentimental depois de cada discussão.

“Para onde vamos hoje?”, disse Hyejin, tentando parecer casual. Byul a encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

“Nós não vamos para o mesmo bar de ontem. É muito arriscado”, respondeu, mas sabia no fundo de si que acabaria cedendo se Hyejin insistisse.  _ Quem sabe eu encontro aquela caçadora de novo _ , pensou. Misturado ao medo pelo pensamento, havia uma ansiedade que não era ligada ao fato de a caçadora querer matá-la.

“Byul, é muito improvável que elas estejam lá. E você sabe que é o melhor lugar para conseguirmos alimentadores”, Hyejin sorriu, mostrando seus caninos um pouco mais salientes que o normal.

Byul negava com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Ela também achava que era muito difícil encontrar a caçadora lá, afinal de contas, ela e Hyejin estavam indo no mesmo bar pelos últimos três fins de semana e a primeira vez que descobriram uma caçadora por lá foi naquela madrugada. Quando olhou, derrotada, para Hyejin, o sorriso da amiga estava completamente aberto e seus olhos brilhavam, felizes, sabendo que tinha vencido a discussão.

Hyejin foi dirigindo dessa vez, pois ontem havia sido a vez de Byul. O bar não era longe, só um pouco mais de 15 minutos de carro, então logo chegaram e estacionaram na esquina próxima ao bar. Ambas saíram do carro e caminharam confiantes em direção à porta de entrada. A sedução de alguém para se alimentar era algo normal para empusai: têm que fazer isso todos os dias, por toda a vida. E eram  _ feitas _ para isso, o que lhes dava uma confiança que era incomum para qualquer humano. 

Elas não demoraram para encontrar suas presas da noite: Byul teve sua atenção chamada por uma garota de pele escura e cabelo curto, enquanto Hyejin aproximou-se de uma mulher mais velha, na casa dos 30.

Depois de um tempo, Byul sabia que já havia conquistado a atenção da moça e com certeza poderia levá-la para fora e se alimentar. Mas, como sempre Byul gostava de fazer, preferiu enrolar mais um pouco, divertindo-se com os flertes e as frases de duplo sentido. Ela conseguia ver Hyejin, do outro lado do bar, já pegando a mão da mulher mais velha e levando-a para o banheiro.  _ Sempre tão desesperada. _

Byul levantou-se da mesinha que dividia com a vítima da noite e foi para o balcão, a fim de pedir novas bebidas para ela e sua companhia. Foi no caminho de volta que viu as duas garotas entrando pela porta da frente: a mesma da noite anterior, agora acompanhada de uma garota mais baixa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo de transição, no próximo tem mais moonsun


	3. Chapter 3

E lá se foram todas as habilidades sobre-humanas de Byul: ela ficou estática, parada no meio do bar, completamente à vista das caçadoras. Os olhos dela se dirigiram, assustados, para o pulso esquerdo da garota que acompanhava a já conhecida e, sentindo seu sangue gelar, ela viu uma tatuagem em formato de lua.

Erguendo seu olhar novamente e agora, focando-o no rosto da caçadora que havia conhecido no dia anterior, percebeu que ela também a havia avistado. As duas estavam com olhares assustados e Byul mais uma vez pensou o que teria que fazer para sair dali viva.

Aquilo não era nada como o dia anterior: hoje, havia uma caçadora  _formada_  aqui. Byul nunca havia encontrado nenhuma, mas havia ouvido histórias. Elas eram treinadas para não hesitarem; ao primeiro sinal de uma empusa, elas atacavam e matavam em poucos segundos. Byul não havia se alimentado ainda naquele dia, então não estaria em ótimas condições para lutar. Seu olhar assustado desprendeu dos olhos da outra garota e procuraram, frenéticos, o banheiro.  _Tinha que achar um jeito de mandar Hyejin fugir._

Recuperando controle dos seus músculos, quase correu até a mesa em que antes estava sentada tão despreocupada. Pela velocidade, derrubou quase toda a bebida no chão, mas não se preocupou. Tentou dar uma desculpa rápida para sua presa e ir embora, mas a garota ficava insistindo que Byul deveria ficar. Ela tentou ser gentil, mas novamente congelou quando viu Hyejin saindo do banheiro, descuidada como sempre: sua companhia, a mulher mais velha, estava pálida pela perda de sangue, além de estar tocando seu pescoço, que provavelmente estava doendo.

Byul estava prestes a correr de novo pelo bar para pegar Hyejin e fugirem dali, mas não teve a chance. Quando foi se virar para ir até a amiga, viu as duas caçadoras diretamente à sua frente: a desconhecida estava com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse querendo passar uma boa primeira impressão, enquanto a outra ainda estava com aquele olhar assustado, apesar de mais discreto agora. Byul não conseguiu deixar de notar a beleza da garota, agora que estavam num ambiente bem mais iluminado: suas bochechas eram mais cheias do que o padrão de beleza da sociedade ditava como ideal, mas lhe davam um aspecto fofo que acelerou o coração da empusa. Além disso, Byul conseguia ver claramente que, apesar de extremamente fofa à primeira vista, aquela garota poderia ser sensual num nível que Byul não se permitiu pensar no momento. E ainda havia seu cabelo, que já havia se tornado a  _parte favorita_ da observadora. Aquele cabelo, solto pelos ombros, parecia tão macio que as mãos de Byul quase automaticamente foram em sua direção, antes de ela conseguir se controlar.

Agora não era o momento para isso. Byul precisava fugir dali, e  _rápido._

Os pensamentos de Yongsun estavam seguindo praticamente o mesmo sentido: ela tinha que deixar a empusa fugir antes que Wheein notasse que aquela não era uma garota comum.

Por ter ficado encarando a empusa por tanto tempo, Wheein havia percebido e lhe perguntado se conhecia a garota. Yongsun, sem saber o que fazer, havia dito que elas tinham conversado no dia anterior, na festa de comemoração da formatura de Wheein. Então, a amiga decidiu que deveriam conversar com a outra e agora estavam lá, paradas estranhamente na frente da mesa que a garota com cabelos cinzas dividia com uma outra garota, cujo pescoço Yongsun fez questão de analisar até garantir que não tinha nenhuma mordida visível. Não sabia, porém, se estava fazendo isso para garantir o bem-estar de pessoas inocentes ou se era para impedir Wheein de matar a empusa.

Yongsun, sentindo-se suar cada vez mais, observou Wheein esticar sua mão na direção da empusa e se apresentar. A garota, parecendo ainda mais assustada depois de observar a tatuagem de lua por um segundo (que Yongsun torceu para ter passado despercebido por Wheein), aceitou o cumprimento e disse, numa voz estrangulada: “Eu sou Byul. É um prazer”, tentando forçar um sorriso no final da frase, que mais pareceu uma careta. Yongsun sentiu seu peito esquentar um pouco, tentando assimilar a visão da garota com o seu nome recém descoberto.

Wheein, ainda querendo ser uma amiga legal, deu uma cutucada com o braço nas costelas de Yongsun. Ainda atordoada, ela conseguiu focar-se nos olhos escuros de Byul quando disse: “Eu sou Yongsun. Nós conversamos ontem”, erguendo suas sobrancelhas ao final.

“Sim, eu lembro”, respondeu Byul, com um sorriso um pouco mais autêntico.

Em seguida, ouviu-se um pigarro. Os olhos das três garotas - na verdade, quatro, mas a vítima da noite estava sendo ignorada pelas outras - elevaram-se para o canto da mesa, onde estava parada uma garota com cabelos curtos e negros. Yongsun imediatamente voltou seu olhar para Byul, que correspondeu, confirmando-a com os olhos que, sim, era outra empusa.

“E eu sou Hyejin! Agora que todo mundo se apresentou, que tal bebermos um pouco?”, veio a voz da mais nova entre as quatro, que fez com que a garota de cabelos cinzas a olhasse com uma expressão de aviso e medo combinados. Hyejin apenas ignorou-a, focando seu olhar em Wheein, que agora estava com um sorriso ainda mais aberto, e não parecia ser apenas um sorriso educado.

“Ótima ideia”, foi a resposta da menor, que logo saiu com Hyejin em direção ao balcão. Nesse meio tempo, a presa de Byul já percebera que estava sobrando e saiu de fininho da mesa.

Yongsun encarou a empusa, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Sua mão queria agarrar o cabo de sua adaga, por instinto, mas ela tinha que se controlar. Não podia deixar Wheein perceber o motivo para seu nervosismo.

Tentando ser discreta, observou a beleza sobre-humana de Byul. Sabia, pelo seu treinamento, que aqueles traços eram feitos para a sedução e que, como caçadora, deveria resistir a qualquer tentação imposta por eles, mas era bem mais fácil na teoria. Agora, de frente para uma criatura daquelas, só conseguia encarar seus lábios e desejar tocá-los com os seus próprios. Imaginava  _quão doces_  eles deveriam ser.

Yongsun fez menção de sentar na mesa, mas Byul levantou antes que ela pudesse. A mais alta aproximou-se, talvez um pouco até demais, e falou num sussurro carregado de medo: “Você contou a ela? A alguém?”

O olhar que foi dirigido à empusa tinha um toque de irritação. “É claro que não”, respondeu, enfatizando cada palavra. Yongsun pensava que, na verdade, não deveria estar ofendida por Byul ter assumido que ela contara sobre o encontro delas - afinal, era o seu  _dever_. Mas ainda assim, não conseguia impedir a raiva expressa na resposta.

Os olhos escuros focados nos seus estavam confusos, mas ainda o sentimento primário era medo. Fazendo um esforço, Byul conseguiu assentir. Depois, sem nenhum aviso, afastou-se de Yongsun e andou, quase correu, até o bar. Hyejin já bebia de um copo, enquanto Wheein esperava sua própria bebida.

“Com licença”, disse a mais alta antes de agarrar o braço de Hyejin e puxá-la até o banheiro, com a menor se debatendo para soltar o aperto forte, que lhe machucava.

Logo depois de atravessarem a porta, Byul soltou o braço da outra e a encarou com um misto de raiva e o medo, que já era uma constante. “‘ _Que tal bebermos um pouco_ ’? Você sabe que ela é uma caçadora!”, falou irritada e talvez alto demais. Hyejin já esperava por isso e lhe lançou um revirar de olhos antes de responder.

“Mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais perto ainda, sabe? Ela nem sabe que somos empusai, Byul. É impossível saber a menos que nos peguem no ato”, o descaso na voz dela era o bastante para causar uma ira ainda maior na mais velha.

“Yongsun sabe!”, sentiu um arrepio ao usar o nome da garota, mas ignorou-o. O foco aqui era outro. “Ela pode estar contando para Wheein agora mesmo e nós podemos estar mortas daqui dois minutos. E você estava tentando  _seduzir uma caçadora_ , Hyejin, não tente negar. Eu vi as jogadas de cabelo, o jeito que você se inclinou no bar. Você está se esforçando mais com ela do que todas as noites da última semana  _combinadas_!”, Byul falava alto agora, só tentando abaixar sua voz em palavras cruciais. A mais nova nem se deu o trabalho de responder, apenas bufou.

Elas ficaram nisso, uma encarando a outra, ambas irritadas, até que ouviram a porta do banheiro se abrir lentamente. A cabeça de Yongsun apareceu na fresta, com um sorriso desconfortável nos lábios. “Wheein está perguntando de você”, disse, olhando para Hyejin e se esforçando para ignorar a outra garota no banheiro - que, no caso, não fazia o mínimo esforço para não encarar Yongsun.

Hyejin foi em direção à porta, passando por Byul, que a segurou pelo braço de novo, mas sem força dessa vez. “Tome cuidado”, disse, em uma voz baixa, mas ainda irritada. Recebendo apenas um olhar como resposta, observou a mais nova sair pela porta logo depois de Yongsun entrar, para lhe dar passagem.

O suspiro profundo que Byul soltou foi uma das indicações do cansaço. Aquilo era muita intensidade para pouco tempo, ainda mais para uma empusa que não se alimentava há quase 24 horas. Apoiando ambas as mãos numa das pias do banheiro e encarando-se no espelho, Byul tentou retomar um pouco do controle sobre si.

Depois de alguns segundos, ouviu passos chegando mais perto, até que Yongsun parasse a seu lado, encostando o quadril na pia adjacente à que a mais alta se apoiava.

“Hyejin também… só se  _alimenta_?”, perguntou a mais velha, falhando em tentar ocultar o nojo ao dizer a última palavra. Ela podia apreciar o fato de aquelas empusai não matarem, mas elas ainda tinham de beber sangue para sobreviver e aquilo não era nada natural para Yongsun.

“Sim”, Byul respondeu simplesmente, antes de decidir dar um pouco mais de informação. “Ela era da minha família. Nós fomos criadas para não matar”, ela completou, olhando de lado para a garota mais baixa.  _Aquele cabelo realmente era lindo_.

Yongsun ficou realmente interessada no fato de Byul ter dito a palavra “família”. Por mais que todo o treinamento das caçadoras sejam ao redor das empusai, elas não sabem muito sobre as criaturas. Apenas sabiam que elas matavam, que tinham força e rapidez além da capacidade de qualquer humano e, é claro, sabiam como matá-las.

A mais alta soltou as mãos da pia, virando de lado e imitando a posição da outra: encostou o quadril contra a pia, ficando totalmente de frente para Yongsun. O medo ainda estava em seu peito, mas não era de sua companhia, era da caçadora formada. Byul estava mais com medo por Hyejin do que por si só, afinal, Hyejin era a imprudente entre as duas.

Mesmo não querendo admitir, Byul também sabia que não sentia o mínimo de medo de Yongsun. Aquele frio na barriga que sentia ao olhá-la era qualquer coisa, menos medo.

Com um sorriso de lado, que não expressava felicidade, mas curiosidade, a mais alta inclinou sua cabeça um pouco para o lado e perguntou: “E você? Já matou alguma prima minha?”. Erguendo um pouco a mão, lentamente para não ser mal interpretada, apontou para um elevado na saia que cobria as coxas da mais baixa. Para qualquer um que sabia da adaga, era óbvio onde ela estava escondida naquela roupa.

Apesar de ter entendido o sentido geral da pergunta, Yongsun tinha um olhar confuso. “Prima?”

Byul assentiu, sem desviar o olhar da mais baixa. “É um modo geral de tratar outras empusai. Do mesmo jeito que eu disse que Hyejin é da minha família; nós não somos parentes de sangue, mas ela cresceu comigo e ambas somos empusai, então nos consideramos família.”

Yongsun observou a boca da outra enquanto ela falava, depois assentiu e olhou-a novamente nos olhos.  _É estranho como sabemos tão pouco daquelas que juramos matar,_ pensou, antes de voltar a focar no que Byul havia lhe perguntado. Abaixando os olhos para o chão, ela balançou a cabeça. “Não, nunca matei. Eu não quero matar, como você. Mas eu preciso, é meu dever”, ela concluiu, parecendo desconfortável. Só havia conversado sobre aquilo com Wheein, já que nenhuma das outras caçadoras entenderiam. Falar sobre aquilo para qualquer um já era estranho, mas falar diretamente com uma empusa sobre  _matar empusai_  era algo fora de qualquer escala de estranho.

Byul deu um pequeno passo à frente, incerta se deveria fazer o que queria. Ela sabia dos riscos que estava correndo: a qualquer momento, Yongsun poderia cair em si, pegar a adaga e atacá-la. Do jeito que Byul estava distraída e fraca pela falta de alimentação, duvidava que apresentaria muita resistência. Apesar de saber que estava brincando com o perigo, não se aguentou: esticou a mão até o queixo de Yongsun e o levantou, gentilmente. Quando encontrou os olhos da mais baixa, sorriu. “Eu entendo as caçadoras, sinceramente. Eu conheço um grupo de empusai que mata e eu sempre tento fazê-los parar. Eu tento na base da conversa, mas entendo que vocês achem que não tem escapatória”, disse, abaixando sua mão novamente. Yongsun não deixou de perceber que havia sido dito “fazê-los” ao invés de “fazê-las”. Byul suspirou, parecendo mais triste a cada momento - estava falando sobre o assassinato de pessoas que ela considerava família, afinal de contas. Nem a companhia de Yongsun conseguiria mantê-la feliz quando discutiam um assunto daqueles. “Eu não gosto do modo que vocês agem, mas eu consigo entender a motivação de vocês. Também acho que é óbvio que vocês deviam parar de perseguir  _todas_ , cegamente, como se todas nós matássemos”, ela disse, seca. Yongsun não podia negar que ela estava certa - as caçadoras ainda tinham muito a melhorar, apesar de milhares de anos de trabalho.

Mas o que mais se destacou do discurso de Byul foi o fato de ela conhecer um grupo que mata. Yongsun sentiu um frio descer pela sua espinha pensando nas atrocidades que um  _grupo_ podia fazer. Ainda olhando nos olhos da mais alta, ela perguntou numa voz baixa: “Um grupo que mata?”, teve de se controlar para não perguntar onde eles moravam. Isso seria muito óbvio. “Você os conhece bem?”, disse ao invés, pensando que uma pergunta que tivesse mais a ver com a garota teria maior probabilidade de ser respondida.

A mais alta deu de ombros, mas o sorriso cada vez mais brilhante indicava que gostou do interesse da menor. “Eles já me abrigaram algumas vezes; eles têm uma residência não muito longe da cidade”, disse, aproximando-se um pouco mais, ficando a menos de um metro de distância de Yongsun.

A garota de cabelos castanhos logo perdeu o foco da sua curiosidade quando abaixou os olhos para a boca da mais alta. Os lábios estavam ligeiramente separados, tornando a visão ainda mais convidativa para Yongsun, que instintivamente se inclinou para frente. Tentava não pensar no que aquilo significava, e nem questionar se seu interesse era natural ou devido ao poder de sedução da empusa.

Byul deu um pequeno sorriso quando viu o movimento. Ela sabia reconhecer interesse, toda sua espécie era baseada nisso. E ela, sim, sabia que o interesse de Yongsun era genuíno, pois não havia usado nenhuma técnica de sedução que havia lhe sido ensinada pelas parentes empusai. Essa vontade estampada no olhar da mais baixa permitiu que Byul esquecesse todo o estresse da noite, inclusive o fato de sua melhor amiga estar tentando seduzir uma caçadora formada, e todo o perigo que vem com isso. Naquele momento, ela se permitiu focar apenas em Yongsun e em como queria beijá-la. Fazendo o que queria desde o início da noite, ergueu seus dedos pálidos até o cabelo da mais baixa, tocando uma mecha e constatando que, sim, ele era tão macio quanto havia imaginado. Byul se inclinou para baixo, em direção ao rosto de Yongsun, e fez questão de olhá-la nos olhos para confirmar o consentimento.

Foi aí que tudo deu errado: Yongsun estava louca para beijar Byul e teria feito isso sem pensar nas consequências, sem pensar que ela era uma caçadora e deveria matar empusai - e não beijá-las -, sem pensar que nunca havia beijado outra mulher antes, sem nem pensar que a outra podia ter tomado sangue mais cedo naquele dia. Sim, ela estava preparada para ignorar tudo isso só para sentir aqueles lábios sobre os seus, mas quando olhou nos olhos de Byul ela viu um traço de tudo que temia: os olhos, antes escuros, agora apresentavam um anel vermelho vivo ao redor da pupila. Aquilo era uma prova tangível de que Byul não era mulher - era um demônio. Uma criatura de olhos vermelhos como sangue, que era capaz de  _matar_. No momento, não importava para Yongsun que Byul dizia que não matava: aqueles olhos, aquele vermelho mostrou que nada que Byul fizesse poderia afastá-la da sua real natureza.

Mais rapidamente do que achava possível, Yongsun já havia saído do banheiro.

Byul só foi entender o que aconteceu quando olhou para o espelho e viu o anel vermelho desaparecendo no preto. Fechou os olhos, frustrada.  _Havia se descontrolado._


End file.
